Haters Gonna Hate
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: John Morrison/OC


**So this is old, like real old, so please ignore the suck. ~I don't own John Morrison, the WWE, or any of it's personel, trademarks, copyrights or gimmicks. None of this is real. Yada ydad. Steal and I send Chewy the mutated alien chipmunk after you.~**

* * *

"I swear to god, Michael Cole I am going to kick your fucking ass!" I snarled at the idiot hiding behind plexiglass. I knew that the sound guys would make sure no one heard my swearing (Fucking WWE. Why the fuck they made their content PG was beyond me. Wrestling is not PG.)

I beat my fist against the plexiglas glass and grabbed the top of the box, shaking the hell out of it. Lawler and JR were cheering me on, but Cole called his security and they pulled me back. "Imma get you Cole, you pussy ass mother fucker!" I screamed thrashing against his security as they pulled me back towards the locker room. If there wasn't like ten of them I would've killed him.

I was still kicking screaming and thrashing in the back. They wouldn't let me go out of fear I would charge back down to the ring (which I would've).

"Let me go assholes!" I screamed. "I swear I'll beat the shit out of all of you."

"Hey what's going on here?"

"Be a good big brother and make them let your sister go." I said, sweetly.

"No," he said happily.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because this is kind of funny."

"John Anthony Felix Cena Jr," I said in a warning voice.

"Nicole Elizabeth Cena," he mocked.

"Make them let me go," I whined.

"No," he said, walking away.

"You son of a bitch!"

"She's your mother too, dumb ass."

I shut up and caught Phil Brooks (CM Punk) staring at me oddly. "The fuck you staring at? You wanna fight? Because I'll kick your fucking ass too, right after I beat Cole's sorry ass."

"What the hell? Do you want to fight everyone? I mean I thought this all was fake." One of the security guards asked.

"Listen fuck face, some of this shit is fake and those are called story lines, but I really don't like most of these fuckers and will kick their asses in real life not just matches."

"What the hell? Nicole?" John Hennigan (Morrison) asked.

"Cole's security," I answered.

"We can't just let her go. She has to be released into the custody of some one."

"Get me away from these things."

"I'll take her."

"No rape!" Okay so my joke was a complete lie. I might of been just a little extremely attracted to John (Not my brother. That's just gross. We'll refer to him as the fuck face related to me.) I mean he was hot as hell, but he was also an awesome guy.

"Not like that," he sighed. I could tell he found my antics funny. He was trying to act seriously, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"You sure, because I know I'm irresistible?" I said doing a little twirl trying not to die of laughter.

"Let's go," he said.

"Fine. Hey, didn't you just get your ass beat like a half an hour ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks so much for bringing that up."

"I'm just being real unlike most of the fake bitches on Raw."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's just like Raw is awesome and everything, but nearly everyone here is fake as hell. The divas are all 'I'm better than you' or 'I'm so sickenly nice that it makes normal people sick'. Then you have people like Cole, Punk, and the fucking Nexus who act like they're all big and bad but they're not. Then you've got the GM who is a fucking bitch who won't shown their god damn face, but will fuck with people's careers."

"Damn. You seriously think that?"

"Yeah and it pisses me off. I've got a plan though."

"Do you think I'm real?" he asked.

"Hell yeah."

"So what's your plan?"

"You'll see next week," I said, walking away.

"It's go time," I said to the stage hand standing beside the curtain.

"Huh?"

"Just play my fucking music."

"Nicole, what the hell are you doing?" the fuck face that is related to me asked.

"Getting revenge."

I walked out and stared straight at Cole. I had grabbed a mic on my way out. I lifted it up to my face. "Cole, I told you I was coming for you. You cost me the Diva's Championship. Did you think that I would just let that fly? I had the Bella Twins marked and you wiped it off. You allowed them to use twin magic. It's your fault that I am not champion. For that you will pay," I said charging down to the ring.

I looked ready for war. I lifted the apron of the ring and reached underneath until I found something with a handle. I pulled the broom out and laughed. "Cole your security ain't here tonight."

I slowly approach his plexiglass box.

Jack Swagger's music began he charged at me. I ducked and swung the broom hitting Swagger in the head, causing him to fall onto the steel steps. I pulled back to hit him again, but he moved out of the way causing me to hit the steps and break the actual broom part out of the way leaving me with just the handle. I hit him again and turned my attention back to Cole.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter. Cole looked scared and confused. I quickly pulled out a few of the multicolored smoke bombs from my pocket. I lit two of them (fuses twisted together) and tossed them into the box. It was stupid to have a box that you're taller than with no top and holes on the side. Soon the 'Cole Mine' was filled with smoke. The crowd was going nuts and I lit a few more throwing them in over the top. Cole tried to get out but I made sure he couldn't. I took the handle of the broom and shoved it into one of the air holes. I did this multiple times, hitting Cole again and again.

I finally let him fall out of the box and kicked him as he gasped for breath. I threw a couple of more smoke bombs beside him just for shits and giggles. I got in the ring and celebrated, fist pumping and climbing the turnbuckles.

The annoying chime signaling that the GM had sent an email echoed throughout the arena.

King stepped up to the podium. "The GM says, 'Nicole, you are completely out of line. Michael Cole didn't -"

"Hey King, hold up a minute," I rolled out of the ring and over to the podium. "Let me see this." I said, taking his spot at the podium. I picked up the laptop and opened it so that it was completely flat. I then swung it smacking it against the ring post, snapping it in half. Just to make sure that it was completely destroyed I stomped, jumped, and spit on it.

The stupid chime went off again and I stepped into the 'Cole Mine' grabbing the iPad and shattering it.

I did another little celebration, before walking off to the back. I was met by most of the roster.

"Bye, bitches. I'm getting fired."

"Nicole what the fuck is wrong with you?!" The fuck fuck face that is related to me asked (more like screamed).

"I already talked to Teddy Long. I'm going to Smackdown."

"Why?"

"Ask Hennigan."

"Huh?

"Nicole, can I talk to you for a second over there?" John asked.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Call Johnny Fab or something and leave me alone," I said referring to our dad.

"S'up?"

"That was your plan?" he asked, sounding kind of angry.

"Yep. I said popping the p," I was still kind of high off of my complete and utter destruction.

"Why would you do that?"

"You know why. I hate it here on Raw. I can't just quit. I'm under contract. I have to be released from it which is my plan."

"That's stupid."

"Alright Hennigan, what is your fucking problem?"

"You."

"How the fuck am I the problem?"

"Cause you're leaving and I- Never mind."

"You what John? Spit it out."

"It's nothing."

"Do not lie to me because that makes you just as fake as all of those other bastards and I know that you're not fake."

"I don't want you to go."

"Why do you care?"

"Are you really that blind?" he asked.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I like you Nicole. And I'll rarely see you now to are crazy schedules."

I was stunned silent.

"You like me?

"Nicole everyone knows but you. Hell, even Mike knows and he's a complete and total jack ass who runs around with another man for no reason and is supposedly straight."

"Fuck my life," I said.

 _ **'Leave it to me to be stupid enough not see it and get kicked off of Raw.'**_

"I guess this is good-bye for a little while," he said, hugging me and walking away.

"Damnit," I said. I was leaning in the corner of the ring, looking at my friend and tag team partner Beth Phoenix. We had lost to the Bella twins and now Raw had another draft pick.

I looked up at the Titantron to see who was going where. The flashing images were moving painfully slow. I couldn't wait to see who the first of the two Divas being drafted was. Kelly Kelly popped up on the screen. I could hear King behind me getting all excited about her going to Raw.

She walked out and waved to the crowd before walking back stage as the next pick was selected.

It landed on me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I couldn't believe it and was seriously pissed. I hated being on Raw. I helped Beth get up and walked with her up ramp. We stepped behind the curtain and she began to walk under her own power.

I began to walk to the locker room only to be stopped by my brother.

"Figures the only thing I like about this show would get drafted to SmackDown," I said.

"Not true. Hennigan is still here."

"Because that worked out so well the first time," I scoffed.

"Well you were clueless which isn't surprising."

I socked him in the arm. He just acted like I hadn't done anything.

 _ **'Fucker.'**_ **I thought.**

"Go talk to him."

"But-"

"No buts," he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"YOU BIG OAF PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, punching his back. It had no effect. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!"

"You know I'm never going to he normal."

"Yeah I figured that out when you ran around the house in a fake Afro and a banana hammock."

"Shut up."

"Nev- Gah!" I was dropped onto the lap of one slightly confused John Hennigan.

"S'up?"

"Uh nothing," he responded.

"So..."

"Yeah this is awkward."

"Because I'm so damn irristable?" I asked referring to what I had said the week before I was kicked off of Raw.

"Partly."

"I knew it."

"Are you actually going to stay on Raw this time?"

"I guess. "

"Good. That means if I ask you out you might actually be around for the date."

"Are you asking me out?" I questioned.

"I- May- Pos-"

"If you are quit being a bitch about it and ask me."

"Nicole, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah."

I'm pretty sure I had a shit eating grin plastered on my face. I caught Melina glaring at me from the other side of the room.

 _ **'Haters gonna hate, but I got a date with John Morrison'**_


End file.
